


learning is a process best done by demonstration

by Ro29



Series: Messing around in the Soft Wars Sandbox [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody is a Good Bro, Fluff, Gen, Sparring, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, The awe of younger siblings, shinies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: Skip is a fast learner, quick on his feet, and willing to accept adjustments with ease.He’s a good kid.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: Messing around in the Soft Wars Sandbox [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937752
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	learning is a process best done by demonstration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts), [wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/gifts).



> for the prompt: Cody showing a Shiny how to do a specific move (move your choice). Shiny is in awe.

“Steadier on your feet. You’re putting too much weight in your forward leg.”

Skip resettles his weight, falls into the stance Cody has been coaching him through again. It’s better this time, near perfect.

Skip is a fast learner, quick on his feet, and willing to accept adjustments with ease.

He’s a good kid.

Cody settles into the same position, one he’s long grown used to, knows like he knows his own face, like he knows his name and his designation.

A smooth swing out with his leg, quick and kept near the ground — not over-extended, keeps the opponent from using the limb as an advantage, balance shifted and accommodated for — sends his foot out and hooking under the Shiny’s feet.

He brings his arms up to grab Skip’s arm before he can get his balance back and spins, uses the arm to brace as he kneels and yanks Skip over his shoulder at the same time.

Skip hits the mat with a thud on his back and he laughs with delight even as he gets up with a groan.

Cody’s lip twitches up at the sight of that young face filled with joy and awe.

It happens with all the shiny’s, they ship out and look at their CO’s with stars in their eyes and wonder at everything they do until something happens to make them realize their CO’s are just as human as they are.

It’s cute. Endearing even, though it has it’s moments of exasperation.

It probably doesn’t help, Cody reflects as Skip settles into position again with determination in his wide eyes, that this latest batch of Shiny’s are the youngest being sent out so far. Only just eight and it shows.

They’d lowered the age again, too many men dying and not enough yet at the age to replace them. Cody’s heard rumours that the longnecks have started speeding some of the little brothers up even more.

He tries not to think about it.

He can’t do anything about it, not yet. But here and now he has something to do, is able to help the brothers under his command.

Cody settles into position, waits Skip out evenly. Fights the smile that wants to rise at the way Skip’s eyes narrow. The kid moves quick, strikes out fast, telegraphs a little too much for it to work like it should though.

The sweep lands, unsteadies him, but the kids hands grab onto his arm wrong as he twists and it’s not secure enough.

Makes it easy as breathing to slip out of the hold before the kid can yank him over the shoulder, grip the hands holding onto him and twist, press his weight down and pin Skip to the mat.

Skip winces, “Give,” and Cody sits back, watches as Skip runs through it all in his head.

He’ll get it in time, Cody knows, he’s smart, has potential.

But the kid has been trying hard, and Cody thinks that maybe just this once he won’t make it more difficult than it needs to be. The kid will still figure it out himself, but the perspective will help.

Cody slips to his feet, tilts his head, “Do you want to watch me do it on someone else?”

Skip’s eyes light up like he’s been told he’s made ARC early and Cody takes that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!


End file.
